


Kittensitting

by RandomRangerWhite



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bow just wants to be a good uncle, Catradora basically goes on a date and ask GlimBow to babysit, F/F, Fluff, Gen, It's the future and Catradora has a daughter, Magic science baby, Mentioning of wrestling, Now with an unnecessary sequel with the super pal duo, Or...uh...kitten, Other, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRangerWhite/pseuds/RandomRangerWhite
Summary: Queen Glimmer and Etheria's Hero Bow take on their most challenging quest.Babysitting for their best friend. Or kittensitting.*No kittens were sat on in the making of this storyChapter 2: Kittensitting at Dryl's Castle





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fluffy and dumb. So here you go.  
Based off into the far future where Catradora got married and has a daughter named C'yra or something.

"Please! I'm begging you guys! Just one night!" Adora pleaded, giving her two best friends the biggest, saddest puppy dog eyes she could muster. Glimmer covering her face trying to block Adora's pleading expression with a growl. "Dang it, Bow! Why did you teach her that?"

"I didn't! Adora is just a really good self-learner!"

"Guys, please!"

"Adora! I'm Queen of Brightmoon." Glimmer quickly turning away, the puppy eyes have no effect if you don't make direct eye contact. "I can't drop everything just for you!"

"Glimmer..." a sad almost heartbreaking whine as if Glimmer have just kicked a small puppy. She might as well have with Bow dramatically gasping and pulling Adora into a hug, cheeks pressing together as they both started staring at Glimmer's back.

"Glimmer...she needs us." Oh great. Even Bow's voice was breaking. Bow, one of the heroes of Brightmoon, also having one of the biggest bleeding heart of the Rebellion. She could feel those large teary puppies eyes burning into her back, now twice as strong.

The soft whining and pleading "Glimmer!" being repeatedly thrown at her. Glimmer glancing at the corner of her eyes, seeing those begging wide eyes still staring at her. The dramatic little pouts on their trembling lips and...oh Etheria. The queen threw her head back with a loud frustrated groan. "Fine. One. Night." She grumbled through gritted teeth.

Adora and Bow squealing over their victory as they enveloped their friend into their Best Friend group hugs.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You are the best! C'yra is really easy to handle, I promise!"

"Yeah, yeah. I mean her mother was certainly easy to handle..." Glimmer rolling her eyes as she could still remember the terror and headache the monstrosity now known as Adora's wife used to be...still is. She could already feel that headache almost forming.

"Glimmer...we're babysitting. Not watching a hostage." Bow said sternly before squealing to himself. "Oh my Etheria, I can't wait though! C'yra is just such a little adorable fuzzy baby!"

"Haha, yeah." Adora blushing and gushing with pride over her daughter. "Just remember she's super curious so she does try to wander a lot. If you give her some papers and crayons though, she'll be distracted for most of the night."

She pulled her two friends in for another tight hug. "Again. You guys are the absolute best."

"Yeah yeah. We know. Bring the little furball here so you can go out with your big furball."

It was just for one night anyways. The Queen of Brightmoon should be able to handle one small half-Magicat, half-First Ones, right?

"Uncle Bow! Auntie Glimew!" The young kitten jumping out of Catra's arms, chirping happily as she padded towards the two. Her large furry ears twitching within the messy mass of light brown hair. Blue eyes shimmering wide and sparkly. Her furry tail swaying back and forth as she ran to Glimmer and Bow.

Bow letting out a squeal as he quickly crouched down, embracing the young furry girl into a tight hug before getting up and spinning her around. "C'yra! You beautiful adorable girl! How are you?!" C'yra letting out a happy noise as she was lifted into the air. "Happy!"

Catra going to Adora's side and wrapping her arms around her wife's waist, resting her head on Adora's shoulder. "You sure those two can handle it?" They both watched as Glimmer poof next to Bow, plucking the kitten out of his hands with a grin and poofing several feet away from the archer. Bow letting out a whine and chasing after Glimmer, the magic queen only teleporting around him, dodging his attempts. C'yra squealing at the magic game of teleport tag.

"I trust them. They are the Rebellion's best." Adora says confidently, her hands wrapping around Catra's, thumb rubbing soft circles against the back of Catra's palm. Catra rolled her eyes at that with a snicker.

"Right. The absolute best." She watch as Bow trips and lands right on his face.

C'yra quickly squirming and jumping out of Glimmer's hands, rushing towards the fallen archer. "Uncle Bow. Did you die?" She asks, prodding Bow's head.

"If only he really was that easy to kill." Catra says sarcastically before tugging Adora by the wrist, a smirk on her face. "Let's go already, babe. You said you wanted to show me something?"

Adora blinking before nodding, remembering in the first place why they needed someone to watch their daughter. "Y-yeah. Let's go meet up with Swift Wind."

"The weird bright guy with the horn, right?" "Right." Adora nodding, turning back to her two best friends and her daughter. Bow clinging onto C'yra's ankle dramatically and groaning like a zombie. "Okay, guys. We're off. Behave for Uncle Bow and Aunt Glimmer, okay C'yra?"

As she said that C'yra swiped at Bow with a surprise hiss. Bow rolling to his back and playing dead. Glimmer rolling her eyes at this and giving the two wives a wave. "We got it from here. Just go on your dumb date already." Catra and Adora both looking at each other with blushing face as they linked their fingers together and left. The two giggling lovebirds finally leaving.

Glimmer closed her eyes, giving out a sigh. Perhaps she shouldn't have just use her teleport so much like that. At least it was a simple job.

"Uhm...Glimmer..."

Glimmer's eyes opened slowly, her mouth twisting into a scowl as she heard Bow's tone of slight panic. She sighed. "Please tell me you did not just lose the child." It hasn't even been more than 10 minutes.

"I did not lose the child." Bow's voice was slightly wavering. "She ran out...through the window."

"WHAT?!"

Glimmer quickly teleporting to the window, sticking her head out in a panic. "Bow! You were suppose to watch her!"

"I did! I watch her run around. Stare at the window...AND JUMPED OUT." Bow screaming, pulling at his hair. He rushed to the window and began climbing out, Glimmer quickly stopping the archer from doing so. "Also just so you know, WE were suppose to watch her, Glimmer!"

Glimmer letting out a frustrated growl as she held onto Bow and the two of them teleported down to where C'yra would have landed.

"Well at least she landed on her feet." Bow said with a relieved sigh as they look down at the tiny little footprints that seem to have trailed off. Her jumping out the window and landing on her feet at that height and age was an amazing feat itself though.

"Yes...and right into the Whispering Woods. Ooooh...Bow, this is so bad. Like super bad."

"Like 'accidentally spraying Catra with a hose' bad?" Bow winces as he still remember the stitches he had to get. He gingerly rubbed at his side, the phantom pain still there. He couldn't even water the plants without the scars throbbing.

"No! Like 'accidentally losing Catra and Adora's 4 years old child in the woods' bad! Let's go!" Glimmer yelled as she took a hold of Bow's wrist and they teleported into the forest after the tiny footprints. The tracks still fresh and going even deeper into the woods.

Just how hard would it be to find one little kitten in the forest?

Apparently...extremely hard.

Painfully hard.

Horrendously difficult.

It been almost an hour and still no sign of the young Magicat.

Glimmer panted as she was forced to use her legs once again. Her teleporting taking a lot out of her since she ended up wasting so much of her magic playing with the young Magicat halfling earlier. A hindsight for the Queen of Brightmoon.

Also let's not forget the many metal spiders that attacked them. Always fun. Her body covered in scratches and she picked a leaf out from her hair with a groan.

"C'yra...here girl. C'mere!" Bow making little kissy cooing noises as he continue to check in the overgrown bushes and trees. His body also covered in scratches and he had some twigs sticking out of his hair.

Glimmer moving away several branches before finding herself in a small clearing. A little house deep in the middle of the Whispering Woods.

"Hello?" Glimmer calls out.

"Is that more guests, I hear?" A strange tiny old woman replies, exiting her little hut, fixing her giant round framed glasses on her face. C'yra letting out a happy mewl in the woman's arm as she shoved tiny fistfuls of berries into her mouth. The fur around her face covered in the sticky sweet red berry juice. She wave her sticky hand at the two. "Uncle Bow! Auntie Glimew!"

"Ah. You must be the one watching over little C'yra." The old lady says as she walks to the two, giving the dirtied child back to Bow. "You should do a better job. The forest is no place for a child to play by themselves." The strange lady chastises the two of them with a disapproving tone.

"R-right...sorry?" Bow says awkwardly.

The lady only smiles at that, seemingly pleased with the simple response as she then shove a jar full of the same sweet red berries into Glimmer's hands. "All is well. C'yra is safe. Now why don't you all take these berries back home and be sure to share it with Mara and the others later."

"Uhh...okay...?" Glimmer only reply, completely flabbergasted as she held onto the jar, her eyes glancing over to Bow who only shrug, a small sticky palm being slapped onto his face and smearing the berries juice on him. C'yra letting out a happy chirp as she continue painting on her new canvas, repeatedly chanting "Berries! Berries!"

The two quickly turning around with the Magicat kitten in hand as they head back into the forest. C'yra happily waving her red-stained hand over Bow's shoulder at the old lady. "Bye bye, Gramma Razz!"  
"Bye bye, C'yra dearie! Have your mothers bring you by for a visit next time!"

"Bow...who was that lady?" Glimmer finally asks as they exit out of the woods, finally reaching Brightmoon. She felt exhausted and completely out of magic.

Bow...a person who lived in the Whispering Woods for almost his entire life only blinks, his face completely smeared with the sticky red juice. C'yra finally tired out, curled up in his arms, snoozing peacefully. "I have no idea...I just know I really want to take a shower..." he only says completely and utterly exhausted.

After returning back to Brightmoon and cleaning up—another game of tag breaking out as C'yra refused to take a bath, the two having to chase the kitten all around the palace. Glimmer finally returning to the room after fully recharging under the runestone. Bow laying flat on his face exhausted and dead to the world as C'yra sat next to him happily doodling. Her tail swaying back and forth as she was continuously scribble with a brown crayon. Her ears twitching and flickering about. Happy little mewls and chirps coming out from her small smiling mouth.

"Uncle Bow! Auntie Glimew! Look look!"

"Oh, what's this?" Bow lifting his head from the spot, cooing gently as the young child lifted her picture proudly, tail swaying and ears twitching as she showed her babysitters the drawing she had painstakingly spent 10 minutes of her 4 year old life making.

"A pishure with mommies!" She proclaims with pride. A little purr rumbling from her small frame.

"Of your mommies? Oooh!" Bow propping himself on his elbows, oohing and ahhing over the picture as if it was the most amazing thing ever while Glimmer rolled her eyes with a smile before it twisted down into a frown, her brows furrowing as she examined the picture closely.

The yellow scribble she could tell was easily Adora...but instead of her signature ponytail, the scribbes coloring of blonde hair was wavy and messy. Instead of using any red for the jacket, Adora seem to be colored in white. Like...She-ra? She seem to have been drawn wearing the white tunic and skirt? 

Her eyes moving to the smaller brown scribble obviously being Catra. The wild curls being scribbled over and over again with brown. Little jagged outlines to give a bit of a furry look to the little kitten's other mother. There wasn't much details to Catra's compared to Adora as if the young kitten-like girl didn't bother to draw any clothes for her Magicat mother. And actually did it look like Catra was on all fours?

"C'yra...what are your mommies doing in that drawing?" Glimmer asks with an wondering tone.

C'yra only grinned at the question, her little fangs poking out as her tail continue swaying softly behind her. "They're wrestling! They do it almost every night!" Bow's smile twitching as his eyes slowly widen with horrified realization.

"I saw them wrestling when I have to go beddy bye time! Mommy sometimes turn into big lady and she wrestle with Mama all night long!" She pointed at the little brown scribble. "Mama always making hurt noises when they wrestle. So it makes me scared. But then she keeps telling Mommy to keep going." Both Bow and Glimmer's face were completely pale as the young child continues. "She always yell things like 'More!' 'Faster!' and 'Harder!' They really like to play wrestle a lot!"

Glimmer quickly snatching the picture and teleported away. Leaving Bow and C'yra in stunned silence.

"Why did Auntie Glimew took my pishure?" C'yra looking at Bow with confusion, her ears and tail drooping. "Was it no good?"

"Oh...uhh...your picture was so great that Auntie Glimmer went to show it to your mommies!"

"She went to show it to mommy?!" She perked up excitedly and Bow really didn't know if he could continue looking at the pure innocent face. "Yeah...she went to go show your mommies the amazing drawing. Yup...definitely. "

Glimmer definitely teleported all the way to where Catra and Adora's date was, just to yell at the two idiotic mothers. Apparently they were also wrestling during that time and Glimmer really wish she knew the type of magic to scrub images clean from her memories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dryl's Castle makes for a great hide n seek playground. Minus the killer robots.  
Entrapta: They're not 'killer' robots, they're just 'slightly malfunctioning in a murderous way right now' robots!  
*Minus the slightly malfunctioning murderous robots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say unnecessary C'yra sequel????  
Best Friend Duo move over. It's time for Super Pal Duo to shine.

"Entrapta. Are you listening to me?" Catra groan for like the umpteenth time already as she tugged on the long purple pigtail to get her point across. "I need to know I can trust you with this!"

"Of course! Of course! You and Adora basically want to fornicate somewhere without the prying eye of your offspring, so you want me and Scorpia to watch over the small feline halfling." Entrapta reply not even looking back at Catra despite the Magicat's constant hair pulling. She only continued furiously typing something on her tablet. "This will give me the perfect chance to continue observing the feline child! Although I do have lots of other experiments and observations, but-"

Catra stared back at the maniacal princess still going on before simply turning to Scorpia, who was busy cuddling with C'yra. The small kitten giggling happily in Scorpia's claws.

"Scorpia. Can I count on you for this?"

Scorpia's eyes were wide like saucers at that as she held the small kitten over her shoulder, practically glowing. "Of course, Mamacat! You can definitely count on me in watching over Kittycat! Right?" Scorpia directed the question to the C'yra who only squeal and threw her tiny fists in the air. "Right!"

"I will protect her with my life!"

"Her life!" C'yra repeated with a squeak as she hung off of the larger woman's shoulder.

"Yes, my life! I mean...I hope it doesn't come to that. But if I have to! I will protect your daughter with my life!"

Catra only gave Scorpia a hard fixed glare before rolling her eyes—giving both of them a slow blink, her expression softening just a bit. "Whatever. I just need you to prove that you can do a better job than Glammer and Arrows so I can rub it in Adora's face."

"I'm sure you would rather rub something else in Adora's face." Entrapra stated simply as she continue clacking on the keyboard at her desk, multiple of holoscreens in front of her. Catra bristling up and she turn back around, hissing at the pigtailed princess. "Not in front of C'yra!"

"Isn't that the point of you leaving your child here though?" Entrapta enquires loudly, C'yra perking up at the statement and her eyes starts watering. "Mama's leaving me?!"

"Wait. What?" Catra quickly turning back to her sobbing daughter.

"Catra, you're leaving C'yra?!" Scorpia cried in shock.

"No! Entrapta!" Catra groaned loudly over the loud sobbing of both C'yra and Scorpia, cursing Entrapta for causing such another annoying misunderstanding.

"You're just going to stay here for a bit and play with Scorpia and Entrapta, okay?" Catra nuzzled C'yra's cheek, the kitten finally being soothed after clinging onto Catra for the past few minutes, crying not to be left—Entrapta not helping by only trying to explain about felines' heat cycles.

She gave the small child a kiss on her forehead. "It'll be fun. Big place! Huge place! Lots of place to hide and play. You'll love it!"

C'yra letting out a small mewl and nodded before slapping her tiny hands on her mother's face, squishing the older Magicat's cheeks and giving a peck on her nose before nuzzling her forehead against Catra's with a soft purr. Her bright blue eyes giving the blue and yellow mismatch eyes a slow blink. "Okay, mama! I play here so you can play with mommy!"

Catra look at C'yra with a blank expression before blowing a raspberry and then handing the squealing child back to Scorpia, who was still gushing over how adorable the scene was between the two Magicats. Catra gave one final look at C'yra and Scorpia before looking over at Entrapta, who was now busy tinkering with some new machinery. She grimaced before turning back to Scorpia and C'yra. "Alright. See ya. I'll be back later tonight! Be good, kitten!"

"Okay, mama!"

"You can count on me, Mamacat!"

Catra finally left and Scorpia took a deep breath. As Catra's super platonic soulmate best friend, she would do her best to take care of Catra's daughter. To prove that she can be trusted more so then whoever the heck Catra was talking about. She will keep a close eye on C'yra! Even if it was so Catra and Adora can...fornicate. Whatever that meant.

"Well, Kittycat. What do you want to do first?"

Scorpia glanced around. "Oh...?"

She spun around. "...Ohhh...?"

She slowly paled as the realization just hit her. "Ohhhhh..."

Scorpia quickly tiptoed over to Entrapta. The princess seemingly engrossed in building some sort of strange contraption at the moment now. "Uhm...Entrapta...?"

"She went into the vents." Entrapta's hair pointed down at an opened vent right near her legs.

Scorpia's eyebrow twitching, her mouth agape in absolute shock. "And you just let her go in there?!" Scorpia yelled, crouching down and shoving her head into the vents, her shoulders hardly able to even fit in there.

"It's the vents I use all the time. It's safe. Kinda. Sometimes. Usually." Her hair reaching over to her desk and grabbing the tablet screen before bringing it over, dropping the screen onto Entrapta's open palm as she continue tinkering with her new monstrosity. The hair then reaching over and pulling Scorpia's stuck head out the vents.

"Here. You'll need this." She passed the screen to Scorpia, the large pincers fumbling a bit to get a grip on it. "It compiles a list of all the observations and notes I collected. C'yra really is an interesting subject as she is a Magicat, First Ones hybrid th-"

"Entrapta. Please. How is this going to help me?" If Scorpia had to go on her knees and beg then so be it. 

The hair only moved over to the tablet and tapped it. The screen turning on and flashing with data of C'yra. "Anyways this has all data regarding C'yra from studies and reported sources-"

"Awwww...she's so cute. I wonder if that's how Catra looked at that age..." Scorpia was busy scrolling through all the cute kitten pictures that Entrapta somehow seem to already acquired a hefty amount. Entrapta still going on as if she wasn't interrupted earlier.

"And also with the subject's guardian's permission..." Entrapta rewinded her recorder for a bit playing back Catra's voice from an earlier conversation.

_"Yeah, sure. Go ahead. If you can catch her."_

Entrapta slid the screen to a map of her castle and pointed at the little blink. "That will be you aaaaaaannnnndddddd..." Her finger moving to almost all the way to the other side of the castle. A little blinking cat face icon rapidly moving about. "That will be the tracker I put on her."

"I'm sorry. Did you just said you put a tracker on her?" Scorpia really wished she heard wrong.

"With Catra's permission!" Entrapta quirked back quickly, pressing the button on her recorder, playing back Catra's voice once again. 

_"Yeah, sure. Go ahead. If you can catch her."_

"I put it on her as she went by and into the vents! She really is a fast curious creature!"

"You just put a tracker on a four years old child and just let her go?!" Scorpia could not believe that this was happening...that this apparently did happened.

"Basically! That is generally the best way to observe a living creature anyways! Ooooh! Make sure you gather more data for me!"

Scorpia was already running out of Entrapta's lab, leaving the scientist alone in the room still engrossed with her current projects.

"C'yra!" Scorpia felt like she was wandering for hours. She passed by the same painting she had seen for the 20th time.

"Hmm...either Entrapta have a lot of the same paintings or I might be lost."

She tapped the screen repeatedly with her pincers, cursing at how uncooperative the tablet was being. Hopefully one day Entrapta design a tablet screen that can register pincer claws.

"C'yra! Hey, Kittycat!" Scorpia calls out again into a hallway that seemed to be a little too small, her large frame barely being able to fit. "Oh, come on!"

She heard a little familiar giggle from behind her. "C'yra?" Scorpia tried to wiggle back from the small hallway, grunting and struggling. "Who even designed this castle?!"

The large scorpion woman finally got out from the small enclosure, spotting a movement and a tail just going right around the corner.

"Ah ha!" Scorpia quickly turning the corner, eyes glancing around frantically and she spotted a tail swaying behind a pillar. Small muffled giggles as C'yra tried to stay quiet in her hiding spot.

She sighed in relief and let out a smile before slowly walking in front of the pillar, glancing around the hallway. "Now where did little Kittycat go to now, I wonder?" Scorpia said out loud, her back turned and she heard the small stifled laughters from behind.

Scorpia's tail dangling just a bit in front of the pillar. C'yra peeking out from behind and watching with wide eyes. Ears twitching slightly and her tail lashing. She let out a mewling squeak as she suddenly jumped on Scorpia's tail, hanging off of the appendage and batting at the tip.

"Gotcha!" Scorpia cheered as she latched onto the small mewling kitten. "Scorpah!" C'yra purred, nipping and clawing on the scorpion's claw. The small child easily slipping out of those large pincers and C'yra easily skittering out and away with a giggle.

"Okay, she just wants to play tag or something. That's all..." Scorpia told herself, sweating slightly as she thought of all the possible danger around Entrapta's castle. Each spoken-out thought derailing and becoming even worse of a trainwreck tragedy of what-ifs.

_"My castle is perfectly safe." _Entrapta's voice ringing clear from the tablet.

"Entrapta?!" Scorpia staring at the screen. The scientist eating a tiny cupcake while dragging a mattress across the floor on the screen.

_"Just make sure to stay away from the western wing, the robots there are a bit uppity. The vents actually are a hit or miss sometimes. _ _I accidentally broke a few bones here and there navigating through them before. Oh, and the winds are pretty strong today up at the towe-"_

Scorpia furiously tapping on the tablet screen trying to hang up on the scientist.

_"Scorp- wai- you're just- hold- butt- othe-"_

"I don't have time for this, I'm coming to save you, Kittycat!" Scorpia ignoring Entrapta, putting away the tablet and running off.

As she ran by the hallway, she looked out through the windows, eyes gaping open as her sight zoned in on the small kitten hanging by the ledge of the tower so high up.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Scorpia quickly zooming around, all her sense of direction actually aligning perfectly at that one moment and she made it over to where the little Magicat was.

"C'yra! Please!" Scorpia begged as she clung close to the walls, the high strong winds whipping at her face. C'yra looking down curiously over at the edge, her tail swaying about and she glance back over at Scorpia with a squeal.

"Scorpah!"

"Yes! It's me! Come over here, Kittycat! Please!"

The four year old bounding towards Scorpia excitedly on all fours. The strong wind pushing her, making the child slip off the edge and she let out a surprised noise. Scorpia leaping forward and catching hold of the small kitten.

The large woman scrambling back away from the ledge, breathing heavily. C'yra muffled mewls against her chest as she held the kitten tightly.

"Scorpah! Can't breathe!"

Scorpia snapping back into focus and she loosened her grip, her breathing back to normal and she look down at the small Magicat apologetically. "Sorry, Kittycat. But that was really dangerous. You could have hurt yourself and that made me really worried."

C'yra tilting her head and frown at that, her ears flattening and she mumble out softly. "I didn't mean to make Scorpah worry...sorry..."

"It's alright! How about we go back to Entrapta's lab and we can draw some pictures instead!" Scorpia smiled as she stood up with C'yra in her arms, nuzzling the soft furry cheek. The Magicat mewling happily in approval of the plan. "Drawing!"

"I don't mean to brag, but I'm a pretty great artist and your Mamacat told me you're an amazing artist too!"

"Yeah! Amazing!"

The two chattering as Scorpia continue wandering down the hallway, through the maze of a castle. Hopefully finding their way back soon enough.

_"Oooh. Look like some of the bots in the western wing seem to be getting a little uppity again. I still haven't figured out the underlying causes. But I'm sure everything will be fine for now! Just be sure you're not over at the western wing."_ Entrapta continue on not realizing that Scorpia have put away the tablet and wasn't listening to her.

There was a strange...almost menacingly whirring noise. Scorpia looking behind her to see one of Entrapta's bots, it's red glowing eyes burning bright within the dull metal coating. Several sparks coming out from it's creaky limbs as it hobbled towards Scorpia.

"One of Entrapta's bots? Are you here to lead us back? What a life saver!"

The bot only raised it's metal arm, a giant machete held firmly in it's grip.

"Okay. That doesn't look like it'll help lead us back. Not a life saver!" She blocked the swinging machete easily with her free arm, knocking the bot back. C'yra awwing in amazement as the bot slammed into the wall and crumpled down in a steaming heap of scrap metal.

C'yra letting out a high pitched squeal over the now thudding whirring noises. A giant bot slowly stomping over to Scorpia and C'yra. The large woman pulling C'yra closer to her chest as she took a step back. "I don't suppose you're here to help lead us back to Entrapta's lab?"

The bot only roared loudly. Scorpia quickly turning tail and running off in the other direction. "Figures!"

After several more run-in, close calls, and accidental backtracking—Scorpia finally burst into Entrapta's lab. "Where am I?!"

"Hi, Scorpia. Welcome back!" Entrapta waved and Scorpia fell to her knees thanking whatever deity for finally allowing them back to the safety of Entrapta's lab. "We're back!" C'yra chirped happily in Scorpia's claws.

Scorpia finally succeeding in returning, completely exhausted and drained. But glad that they all came out of it unharmed. Except for a couple of Entrapta's robots of course. Her eyes looking over at a large pen with a mattress in the middle of it and her body automatically moving towards it. A little cat scratch tower and little cat toys located at the corner of the pen.

"I made that as a resting area for when C'yra gets tired." Entrapta's explanation flying over Scorpia's head as the larger woman climb over the pen and flopped down on the mattress. C'yra curiously following behind before climbing Scorpia's sleeping body, curling on top of her, and dozing off. Her small body rumbling with a soft purr.

"Well isn't that adorable." Entrapta taking the tablet from Scorpia's sleeping body and quickly snapping a picture for her observation logs. She let the two continue snoozing as she went over the data.

There was a loud noise outside of the lab and Adora bursted into the lab riding Swift Wind, her hair frazzled and completely messed up. A smoking broken robot arm in her hand and worried panicked look in her eyes. "Is C'yra okay?!" She yelled, her face red and breath ragged. Several bite marks and hickeys clearly visible on her neck.

Catra soon following behind on foot kicking a robot's head, her arms crossed and a slightly annoyed scowl on her face. 

"Hi, Adora! Hi, Catra! You're back sooner than expected! C'yra is just sleeping over there with Scorpia." Entrapta pointing at the enclosed spot with the very large mattress within it, almost like a huge giant cradle. Scorpia snoozing on top of the mattress with C'yra curled up in her arms. 

"See? I told you Scorpia could do it. Better than Shimmer and Boo. At least we weren't interrupted." Catra rolled her eyes, giving Adora another annoyed look before entering the enclosed area and plopping down right next to Scorpia. C'yra twitching and looking over at Catra letting out a small sleepy little chirp. 

"Mama!"

"Shhh. Scorpia's sleeping, kitten. Did you have fun?"

"Mmhm." C'yra wiggled over until she was inbetween both Catra and Scorpia. "Scorpah played hide n seek with me all day and we also played with Entratuh's butts!"

"Her butts...?" Adora raised an eyebrow looking back over at Entrapta, who was apparently not paying attention at all to the conversation as she was now keen with working on something else.

"They were mean and scary, but Scorpah beat them all up!" The kitten yawned as she curled up more between the two women.

"I see. I'm glad you had fun. We had fun too, until Mommy decided to ruin it as always." Catra said giving Adora a hard look from her laying position.

"I-"

"Bad mommy!"

"I know, right?"

Adora let out an indignant gasp at that. "Bad? At least I never broke the fabric of time and space!"

"Since you had so much fun so far how about we all sleep over at Entrapta's?" Catra asked, the kitten letting out a happy noise. "Yay! Sleepover!"

"C-Catra?!" Adora's face was still red, but now from embarrassment from her overreactions apparently. Catra only ignored her wife as she cuddled her daughter and scooted closer to Scopria, the larger woman still snoring peacefully before finally rolling over encasing the two Magicats in a sleepy embrace. Catra stuck her tongue at Adora before curling up closer with her daughter. Her eyes closing and her chest rumbling softly with a purr, the kitten in her arms also letting out a small purr of her own in response.

Adora let out a frustrated huff before stomping over the mattress and collapsing on the other side of Catra, gently moving her arms under Scorpia's so she could also be in the group hug and hold her wife and child.

"I still think you should give Bow and Glimmer a chance at least." Adora mumble against Catra's hair.

Catra's eyes still closed as her lips quirking upwards into a grin. "You keep that up and you can sleep with Entrapta's butts instead."

Adora softly chuckles at that, her eyes also closing as the sounds of her wife and daughter's purring slowly lulling her to sleep. "...I think I rather sleep with your butt instead."

Entrapta taking another snapshot of the sleeping family plus Scorpia before turning back and finally looking up at the horse that was staring down at her. "Oh, hello? Who are you?"

"I'm Swift Wind! Adora's noble steed! She and Catra fell asleep, and I got bored and lonely. Also I have no idea how to get out of here. So hello!"

"Wow, fascinating! A talking horse! Do you think you can assist me with an experiment?" Entrapta asked Swift Wind with sparkling eyes to which Swift Wind naively agreeing to the request.

The sleepy family plus Scorpia was soon rudely woken up by Swift Wind's screaming and loud explosions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gives all the kitties love to Scorpia. Because she deserves it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> My friend's cats had a litter kittens.  
And. They're. So. Freakin. Adorable.  
I just wish my dogs were chill with cats so I could keep one. Sigh.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
